Tehutti
Tehutti, temporarily Tehuti while on Mata Nui, is an ambitious Onu-Matoran native to Metru Nui and one of the Matoran who knew the location of a Great Disk. Biography Metru Nui in the Archives.]] Tehutti was an Archivist who worked alongside Whenua, before Whenua was transformed into a Toa. What made Tehutti special was that he was one of the six Matoran that knew where the Great Disks were hidden. Because of this, he was in danger, and was lured into a trap set by Ahkmou. He had been told that there was a Nui-Jaga to be delivered that day from a Ga-Matoran named Vhisola. He was suspicious of this, as Nui-Jaga were native to Po-Metru not Ga-Metru, but nevertheless, was quite excited to receive the Nui-Jaga. Upon heading to the dock where all live exhibits from other Metru were shipped, he found that what he had been told was not true. He then headed down to one of the sublevels, using a ladder. However, the ladder was broken, and he fell into a dangerous sublevel below. Whenua followed Tehutti's steps, and freed Tehutti from the rubble that he was trapped under. Later on, when Tehutti told Whenua and Nuju where the disk was located, he was caught by a Rorzakh and fell prey to their Staffs of Presence. Whenua and Nuju left him with Ehrye on a level he was not familiar with, so both would be safe but unable to run away, and descended to the lower sublevel where the Disk was hidden. Later, while they were searching for the Ko-Metru Great Disk, Tehutti was struck by a Keerakh's Staff of Confusion, causing him to lose his sense of time and space and believe he was cataloging a Fikou exhibit in the Archives. Because of this, the two Matoran were left behind while the Toa looked for the disk. After the Toa Metru found the Great Disks, they and the Matoran traveled to the Great Furnace, in search of the King Root of the Morbuzakh. However, the group was attacked by Morbuzakh vines before they could enter. Tehutti, having learned of it in the Archives, showed the other five Matoran how to merge with himself to form a Matoran Nui. The Matoran Nui kept the Morbuzakh at bay, allowing the Toa Metru to access the Great Furnace. After some time, the Matoran Nui split apart, returning the six Matoran to their original forms. After leaving the other five Matoran from the Great Furnace, Tehutti was lured by Makuta Teridax, posing as Turaga Dume, into coming with the other Matoran of Metru Nui to the Coliseum. There the Vahki imprisoned him in a Matoran Sphere and he went into Stasis. He was later freed by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Due to his confinement in a Matoran Sphere, Tehutti was physically shrunken and weakened and he also forgot his memories of life on Metru Nui. Nevertheless, in the beginning years of The Dark Time, he assisted in the construction of Onu-Koro, under Turaga Metru Whenua's instruction, taking materials from Airships used in the Great Rescue. On Mata Nui, Tehutti was re-named Tehuti and given a replacement Kanohi Kakama for unknown reasons. His name has since been changed back. He worked in the Great Mine in Onu-Wahi as a Miner. He temporarily vacated Onu-Koro with the other Matoran when the Bohrok attacked. Tehutti was then rebuilt after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal. He was again evacuated from Onu-Koro with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. Return to Metru Nui Tehutti later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Tehutti, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Tehutti and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Tehutti always wanted a new exhibit to mark his name on, and his hardheadedness often caused him to forget the most important purposes. Tehutti had no definite purpose for the Great Disk, except maybe to put it in a grand exhibit and achieve recognition for his work. Tools Tehutti generally used a teleportation Kanoka, code 685, to move around the complex Archives. Appearances *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Huna Wearers Category:Kakama Wearers